Down to Zero
by Alex Kacr
Summary: Aquellas cosas que puedes dar por garantizadas, no siempre lo están. El tiempo es relativo y éste puede cambiar. No siempre tus planes se van a dar.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas gente! Wow, hace mucho que no creaba algo de Vocaloid!  
Así que para remediar eso, aquí les dejo este trabajo.  
Espero les guste, es algo distinto a lo que acostumbraba en el pasado.

Toeto sensei! Muchas gracias por la ayuda!  
Sé que andabas ocupada cuando te pedí que le echaras un vistazo al fic, y aun así lo leíste y me diste consejo. Gracias infinitas Sensei!

Ya saben, Vocaloid no es mío.

Lean la nota final, hay una pequeña sorpresa.

* * *

 _ **Down to Zero**_

La lluvia resonaba en el exterior, las pesadas gotas golpeaban las ventanas de las casas. Las hojas de los arboles se mecían al compás que las ráfagas del viento dictaban. Las gotas, las hojas, el leve resonar de los truenos a la lejanía creaban la sinfonía perfecta para un domingo por la mañana. Un domingo sin responsabilidades. Un domingo que se tomaba el atrevimiento de susurrar al oído quedarte en cama. Era una mañana perfecta, sí.

Perfecta para aquella persona que no tuviera nada por hacer mas que disfrutar del clima. Ella por desgracia no era esa persona. No.

Ella tenía un gato que a las seis de la mañana la había despertado de un mordisco en su pierna derecha.

Amaba a ese gato, pero en momentos como este lo quería ahorcar.

Pero si ella no supiera que el felino tenía razón, no estaría caminando a primera hora de domingo, bajo la lluvia, en busca de algún local abierto donde comprar la comida de su mascota.

Ella sabía que la procrastinación no traía nada bueno, pero jamás imaginó que no haber ido ayer le costaría tan caro hoy.

La fuerza del viento le dificultaba al andar, en más de una ocasión la sombrilla casi escapa de sus manos, aún así continuaba avanzando. Tenía que encontrar algún sitio abierto, si llegaba a casa con las manos vacías... Sacudió la cabeza en negación, no quería imaginar lo que sería enfrentarse a su hambrienta mascota.

Habiendo pasado cerca de treinta minutos de infructuosa búsqueda, se disponía a regresar a casa, ya lidiaría con su felino amigo luego, en este momento se encontraba cansada y por culpa del viento también mojada.

Estaba por cruzar la calle cuando un pequeño rótulo frente a una tienda del otro lado llamó su atención, desde la distancia solo pudo apreciar las letras de mayor tamaño, _"Domingo"_. Hoy es domingo, pensó.

Ya había caminado cuadras enteras, y de igual forma tenía que cruzar la calle para emprender su retorno a casa, nada le costaba ir y leer aquél rótulo.

No habiendo terminado de dar el primer paso, el aroma a café recién hecho llegó a ella. Detuvo toda intención de cruzar la calle, de repente había recordado que no desayunó antes de salir, bueno, su estómago se lo hizo recordar.

Eran las siete de la mañana y al parecer la cafetería acaba de abrir, el aroma del primer café del día fue la que la guío a entrar. Lugar pequeño, pero cálido y acogedor, sumado al clima frío afuera, eran las condiciones ideales para disfrutar de una merecida taza de café.

Tomó asiento en una de las mesas junto a la ventana y sonrió ante la perspectiva que ésta le brindaba. Cuando tienes un techo sobre tu cabeza, la lluvia es uno de los espectáculos más hermosos. Volvió a sonreír, debía agradecerle a su gato, de no ser por su tan "cariñosa" manera de pedirle comida, estaría entre sus sábanas sin apreciar este espectáculo.

Cambió el objetivo de observación hacia el interior del local. Estaba vacío. Al parecer ella era el primer cliente del día. Notó como una mujer de entre unos treinta años se acercaba a ella, con una sonrisa le deseó los buenos días y le preguntó lo que deseaba ordenar.

―Un café con leche, por favor.― Fue su respuesta. La mujer le pregunto si deseaba algo para acompañar el café. Simplemente negó con la cabeza. No se le antojaba comer nada, con el café era suficiente, bueno eso pensaba hasta que la camarera mencionó que tenían pan de zanahoria.

―Amm, una rebanada está bien, gracias.― No lo negaba, esos postres eran su talón de Aquiles.

La mujer le sonrió de nueva cuenta y se retiró para hacer el pedido, no sin antes dejar ver el interior de su antebrazo, el cual únicamente tenía escrito ceros en dígitos de color Naranja.

No pudo evitar sentir algo de celos. Para que el suyo llegará a ceros aún faltaban cuatro años, cinco meses, veinticinco días, siete horas y cuarenta y tres minutos con veintiún segundos, bueno eso era lo que decía el reloj en dígitos púrpura, ubicado en la parte interna de su antebrazo, al despertar en la mañana.

Faltaban todos esos años para conocer a la persona con la que compartiría el resto de su vida, su alma gemela, su otra mitad.

Envidiaba un poco a todos aquellos cuyo reloj había alcanzado a marcar cero horas con cero minutos.

Claro, rápidamente ese deje de envidia era dejado atrás. Era mejor así. Si la vida le había hecho esperar más de lo normal para ese gran momento, solo le quedaba ser paciente. Aunque era algo doloroso saber que a todos los conocidos de su edad les faltaban meses o ya habían alcanzado llegar a cero.

Con seguridad era la única persona de casi veintitrés a cuyo reloj le faltaban años.

En sus pensamientos navegaba cuando la camarera regresó con su pedido. Prefirió desechar aquél hilo de ideas y mejor disfrutar de su desayuno.

El café estaba delicioso, aunque la bebida había logrado su cometido de brindarle calor. Ya para la mitad de la taza buscó cómo salir de su abrigo, lo dejaría colgando del respaldar de la silla.

En el instante donde su brazo izquierdo quedó descubierto de tela, su corazón por poco se detiene.

No podía ser. Esto no podía estar pasando. Esto no le puede estar pasando a ella, ella es una persona normal y corriente.

―¡No puede ser!― Su voz resonó por toda la cafetería. La mujer que la atendió de inmediato llegó a su lado.

―¿Sucede algo? ¿Hay algún problema?

―¡Sí, sí que lo hay! ¡Esto no se supone que esté pasando! **―** Su voz temblaba mientras su mirada estaba clavada en el reloj sobre la piel de su brazo.

―Disculpe señorita, pero no la comprendo.

―Mi... Mi reloj.― La mujer dirigió la mirada hasta el brazo extendido de su cliente, y una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro.

―Felicidades señorita, le quedan solo cinco minutos.― La expresión de miedo, sorpresa y confusión combinados que tenía en ese instante borraron la sonrisa de la otra mujer. ―¿Pero por qué esa cara? Es algo que ya debía de haber sabido?― La mujer no comprendía lo que pasaba.

―No, no sabía. Hasta hoy en la mañana aún faltaban cuatro años y ahora solo― Echó un vistazo a su propio brazo. ―Solo faltan cuatro minutos... ¡Oh Dios mio, solo faltan cuatro minutos!― Se levantó de golpe de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar. La camarera solo la observaba atónita, ella había escuchado que en muy raros casos estas cosas le sucedían a alguien, pero jamás imaginó ser ella testigo de un evento de este tipo.

En su quinta vuelta por la cafetería se detuvo abruptamente. No, esto no podía ser verdad. Regresaría a su casa y no vería a nadie hasta que los cuatro años que faltaban hubieran pasado.

Le tendió el dinero del café a la camarera, ni si quiera se molestó de esperar el cambio, y salió del lugar. No le importó dejar atrás su sombrilla y abrigo.

No voltearía a ver a nadie. ¡A nadie!

Miró su reloj y de nuevo sintió el acecho de otro infarto. ¿Dónde habían quedado sus cuatro minutos? En grandes dígitos de color amarillo, a su reloj solo le quedaban segundos.

Cuatro. Apenas había cruzado las puertas de la cafetería.

Tres. Un pié sobre la acera.

Dos. A mitad de la acera.

Uno. En la calle.

―¡Cuidado!― Cero.

* * *

La lluvia resonaba en el exterior, las pesadas gotas golpeaban las ventanas de su departamento creando la sinfonía perfecta para un domingo por la mañana. Un domingo sin responsabilidades. Un domingo que se tomaba el atrevimiento de susurrar al oído "quédate en la cama."

―Umm, sí, en cama.― Se acomodó mejor entre las sabanas. Ya hacían veinte minutos que la alarma de su celular había sido apagada y desactivada de forma inconsciente.

Otros diez minutos se sumaban cuando el radio se encendió cumpliendo así la programación que ella misma había establecido la noche anterior.

 _Buenos días queridos radio escuchas, hoy tenemos un lluvioso domingo, afortunados aquellos que lo pueden disfrutar desde su casita y mucho cuidado para los que van en carretera._

 _Hoy tendremos de invitado especia al ganador del..._

La voz del tipo de la radio ya la estaba enloqueciendo. ¿Por qué es que contratan siempre a los tipos con las voces más molestas?

 _Pero primero la hora exacta._ Se escuchó una musica de introducción. _Son las seis con treinta y dos minutos de la mañana del domingo veinticuatro de enero._ De nuevo la misma musica para cierre.

―Umm... Las seis y treinta y dos... ¡Demonios ya es tarde!

Salió de la cama corriendo, tomó una ducha fría para erradicar el sueño de su ser, de desayuno una taza de café y ya estaba lista.

Hoy era el primer día del nuevo horario. Sí, eran los domingos de siete de la mañana hasta medio día. Un horario que no era para nada bonito, pero que la paga extra sí.

A la dueña de la tienda le había parecido una buena idea abrir también los domingos. Muchas personas se ven en apuros en esos días ya que la mayoría de tiendas para mascotas se encuentran cerradas.

Por otra parte, se había quedado atrapada en ese horario ya que ninguno de los otros empleados tenían disponibilidad esos días, ella no tenía a nadie, vivía sola y para nadie era un secreto que su reloj se había detenido.

Desde hace años que los dígitos de color rosa pálido sobre la piel de su brazo habían dejado de avanzar.

Al inicio fue una sorpresa, esto no era nada normal. Nadie supo darle una respuesta. Luego la depresión. ¿Acaso sería que ella estaba destinada a la soledad? Nunca compartiría alegrías con nadie. Con el tiempo fue la aceptación, al final nada había por hacer. Tal vez llegaría el día en que ella encontrara a alguien en igual condición, aunque pensar eso era absurdo, nunca en su vida, ni en la vida de los que ella conocía, alguien había escuchado hablar de un caso igual al suyo.

Estaba sola y debía de aceptarlo.

Y fue por eso que su jefa la puso como candidata número uno del nuevo horario. No es como si alguien la estuviera esperando en casa, queriendo pasar los días libres a su lado. A sus veintisiete años de edad, era la única de sus amigos cuyo reloj no había alcanzado llegar a ceros y nunca lo haría.

Salió de su departamento, guardó las llaves en su bolso y acomodó éste último en su espalda mientras se dirigía al ascensor. Se supone que debía estar en la tienda a las siente en punto, pero estaba saliendo a las seis con cincuenta y cinco de su casa. Le tomaba quince minutos llegar a su trabajo. Era inevitable. Llegaría tarde.

El ascensor se detuvo y con lentitud la puertas se fueron abriendo. Le parecía que lo hacían con total intención. Ese aparato sabía que tenía prisa y no colaboraba en lo más mínimo.

A paso rápido avanzó hasta el sector de la bicicletas, al llegar con la que le pertenecía, quitó el candado que la aseguraba y subió. No era permitido usarlas dentro del estacionamiento del edificio, pero eso hoy no le importaba, debía ahorrar la mayoría de tiempo posible.

Por las calles no tan saturadas de trafico avanzaba, la lluvia no ayudándole a llegar lo menos tarde posible. Debía confesar que el manejar su bicicleta con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía su paraguas no era una buena idea. Si salía con vida del trayecto, hoy mismo se compraría un traje impermeable.

Una ráfaga de viento atentó con amenazar su equilibrio, el paraguas en su mano izquierda luchando por zafarse de su agarre, sin embargo no lo logró. Para asegurarse que el objeto aún estuviera bien sujeto echó un vistazo al agarre pero esa intención quedo en el olvido, totalmente en el olvido.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerar, no creía que fuera posible, ya lo suficiente acelerado estaba por el esfuerzo de ir rápido en su bicicleta. Su equilibrio se fue por un tubo. El agarré a su paraguas menos no le podía importar. De hecho, ya ni le importaba en lo más mínimo llegar tarde al trabajo.

El suelo la recibió al caer de la bicicleta, aún así sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en su brazo. Mientras, su paraguas siendo arrastrado por el viento sobre la acera.

―¡Su paraguas se escapa!― Un niño soltó la mano de su madre y corrió un par de metros hasta capturar al prófugo objeto, luego regresó. ―Aquí tiene.― El niño le extendió el paraguas, más ella no lo tomó. La madre del niño se preocupo ante la expresión de shock que su rostro reflejaba.

―¿Se encuentra bien?― Preguntó la mujer mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo.

―No.

―¿Qué le sucedió?― La mujer ahora se mostraba preocupada ante la respuesta negativa.

Ella solo se limitó a extender su brazo. Sobre su piel, en nítidos dígitos de color verde restaban únicamente dos minutos con cincuenta y siete segundos. Su reloj no únicamente estaba se moviendo, sino que había cambiado de color y le quedaba menos de tres minutos para llegar a cero.

La madre del niño llevó su mano libre hasta la altura de sus labios, mientras la sorpresa le invadía el rostro. Estaba frente a alguien a quien solo le restaba un par de minutos para tan importante momento.

―Felicidad...

―¡Nada de eso!― Ella no estaba para felicitaciones. ¿Es que la vida se había empeñado en hacerle bromas toda su existencia? Cuando ya se había resignado viene y le sale con esto.

―¿Disculpe?― El tono de la otra mujer denotaba un deje de enfado.

―Señora muchas gracias por la preocupación, pero esto es algo que usted no comprendería.― De fuera se pudo apreciar tranquilidad en ella al dar esa respuesta y luego tomar de nuevo su bicicleta y seguir avanzando. Dejando al niño con su paraguas en manos. Pero en su interior todo era caos.

No podía pensar en nada. Por inercia continuó el camino hacia su trabajo sin siquiera prestar atención a su alrededor, la lluvia ya no era problema, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. En el fondo de su mente pensaba que su jefa comprendería la razón de su estado, y es que la tenía que comprender. ¡Su maldito reloj estaba activo de nuevo!

Llegaría a su trabajo y se encerraría en la bodega. Su jefa ya había encontrado a su otra mitad, así que no sería ningún problema, bueno, nunca había escuchado de ningún triangulo amoroso, ¿será que era posible?

Había llegado ya a la esquina donde la tienda se ubica, un vistazo de nuevo para comprobar que de verdad estaba sucediendo lo que estaba sucediendo la dejó aún peor. Restaban solo cuatro segundos.

Tres, devuelve su atención al camino.

Dos, disminuye la velocidad.

Uno, una silueta sale de la nada frente a ella.

―¡Cuidado!― Cero.

* * *

Todo les dolía, y no era de menos, para una ya era la segunda vez en la mañana que se reunía con el suelo y a la otra una bicicleta la había atropellado.

La primera en incorporarse fue la dueña del vehículo de dos ruedas. Se levantó del suelo y corrió a ver si algo le había sucedido a la otra chica.

―¿Está bien?―

―¡No! ¡No estoy bien! ¿Qué demonios le pas...― Al momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con semejantes llenos de preocupación, las palabras dejaron de fluir y luego la realidad golpeo su mente, y al parecer en sincronía con la dueña de la mirada preocupada.

―¡Necesito ver tu reloj!― Las voces de ambas en unísono.

La dos extendieron su brazo izquierdo, sus miradas viajaban desde el brazo de la otra hasta el par de ojos ajenos.

Tras repetir la acción unas cinco veces más, ambas echaron a reír. Las personas que pasaban las miraban de reojo y negaban con la cabeza. Un par de mujeres de pie en la calle, riendo mientras la lluvia caía, no era señal de cordura.

―Jamás imaginé que este momento sería así.― La chica menor pasó una mano por su cabello verde en un intento de acomodarlo. Era inútil.

―Yo pensé que este momento jamás llegaría, hasta hace unos minutos mi reloj llevaba años detenido.― Miró su brazo, el que ahora solo contenía ceros en color verde. ―Y los números eran de color rosa.― Apartó un mechón mojado y rubio de su rostro.

―Hoy en la mañana aún faltaban años para que el mio llegara a cero. Soy Gumi por cierto.― Sonrió y tendió su mano derecha.

―Soy Lily, es un placer por fin conocerte Gumi.― Le devolvió la sonrisa y estrechó la mano de la de cabello verde.

―Un gusto igualmente, Lily.

* * *

 _Nota de Autor:_

Retomando, hacía mucho que no trabajaba con Vocaloid, lo ultimo fue ¿Celos? ¿Dónde? y eso fue en finales de diciembre del 2014.  
Juegos de Azar no cuenta, ya que fue escrito mucho antes de ser publicado.  
En este tiempo he navegado por distintos fandoms, en ingles en su mayoría.  
¿La meta? Aprender, mejorar e importar ideas y estilos nuevos al fandom actual.  
(Que aunque duela admitir, le urge una ayuda.)  
El fandom está olvidando las historias de amor, dolor, comedia sana, y se está enfocando en el lemmon.  
Y no un lemmon dulce, con sentimientos y emociones, no. Y ahí en mi opinión vamos í que por eso, les traje algo dulce, corto, sencillo, pero hecho con amor y cariño para el disfrute del lector.  
Y bueno ya saben, si ven un error o no comprendieron algo del fic, sean libres de dejarlo con respeto en un review o PM.

 **Y sin más la pequeña sorpresa!**

 _ **Bonus**_.

Una mujer salió de su tienda al ver un pequeño grupo de personas reunidos en frente, solo para encontrarse con su empleada en medio de todo el alboroto.

―¿¡Lily Masuda, qué carajos haces!?

―¡Jefa! Verá, es que hoy cuando venía...

―Está es la cuarta vez que llegas tarde, ¿qué excusa tienes para hoy?

―¡Ella!― Lily tomó la mano de Gumi y la acerco a su jefa, aprovechando para esconderse detrás de la de verde cabellera.

―Hola.― Se limitó a saludar Gumi.

―¿Y usted es?

―Creo que soy la otra mitad de Lily.― Y con eso dicho, extendió su brazo, mostrando los ceros en su reloj.

―Mire jefa.― La rubia mostró de igual manera los dígitos en su brazo.

―¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que de nuevo tu reloj avanzaba?

―Porqué pasó hoy en la mañana y por eso es que se me hizo tarde.― En parte era verdad, aunque la razón más probable era porque se había quedado dormida, pero eso nunca lo admitía. ¡Jamás!

Fin

* * *

Para aclarar:  
Gumi es la chica dueña del gato y Lily la que iba en bicicleta.  
El reloj de Gumi cambió a Amarillo y el de Lily a verde.  
El reloj no es ningún aparato, son números que están ahí sobre la piel.  
(Como en la peli donde pagaban con las horas de vida que tenían)  
Y es posible que haga un segundo capitulo, pero con otro ship.  
Gracias por leer! Bonito día o noche!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente!

Al final sí me avente a hacerle un segundo cap a este AU

Ya saben lo del disclaimer y eso, así que disfruten.

* * *

Nubes grises encapotaban el cielo, dando clara advertencia que pronto llovería, qué mejor clima para un lunes. El ambiente estaba frío y el viento no ayudaba. Las personas caminaban por la acera con prisa para llegar a sus trabajos, dejar a sus hijos en la escuela o llegar a sus clases en la universidad. El mundo a su alrededor avanzaba sin descanso, mas ella no. Ella se encontraba en la mesa junto a la ventana de su café favorito, la humeante bebida estrella del local entre sus manos, calentado su anatomía al ser ingerida.

Era lunes por la mañana, pero eso para ella no significaba nada, su trabajo no tenía horarios definidos y si bien podría desarrollarlo en la comodidad de su casa, prefería salir y trabajar en esta mesa, ver a las personas en su cotidiano ir y venir ayudaba a su mente.

Sin embargo hoy no era un día de trabajo normal para ella, hoy solo estaba sentada ahí esperando.

Hace un par de días lo había decidido, había marcado el día en su calendario y sabía que sería temprano por la mañana. A diferencia de la mayoría, ella no estaría con su mirada fija en los números sobre la piel de su brazo, los cuales ya reconocía de memoria, dígitos de color acua que sin pausa avanzaban en cuenta regresiva desde el día de su nacimiento.

Su segunda taza vacía ya sobre la mesa y los minutos del día continuaban su marcha, la impaciencia comenzaba a asomarse sobre su hombro.

 _¿Será mejor salir a la calle?_

La duda incrementaba con cada segundo, y empeoraba con cada nuevo cliente que entraba al café mas nunca tenían contacto alguno.

 _¡Esto es ridículo!_

Ella nunca perdía su calma, era su principal característica, aunque otros la llamasen distante y fría, ella se consideraba calmada y tranquila.

Respiró profundo y cambió de decisión pero no por ello perdería la calma. Se levantó de su mesa con rumbo al mostrador, podía estar tranquila, la mujer que siempre atendía el lugar por las mañanas lucia sobre la piel de su brazo dígitos color naranja en cero.

―Dos cafés únicamente― Con la mirada señaló la mesa que había estado ocupando. La mujer respondió con el precio a pagar y luego de efectuar la transacción y de recibir los buenos deseos para el resto del día de parte de la otra mujer, se dispuso a salir.

Con una duda aún en su mente, con la cual estaba empleando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir, caminó hasta la esquina de la cuadra, a través de la ventana aún podía ver su mesa de siempre. Del otro lado de la calle, una tienda para mascotas, frente a ésta estaban dos mujeres, una rubia quien claramente estaba pasando un mal rato con un gato mientras la otra, dueña de cabellos verdes, reía. Era evidente por su interacción y cercanía, ellas eran pareja.

Ver esto solo alimentó su duda, al punto que ya no pudo resistirlo más.

―¡Oh!― Fue el único sonido que sus labios emitieron, no era para menos, frente a ella en dígitos color acua, a su reloj le restaban únicamente cinco segundos.

Cuatro. Elevó su mirada.

Tres. Escuchó ruido del otro lado de la calle frente a ella.

Dos. _¡Oh!_

Uno. Dos grandes perros y un muy asustado gato corrían en su dirección.

―¡Ay no! ¡Cuidado¡― Cero.

* * *

Un nublado y frío lunes por la mañana, sin embargo y a pesar de la hora ya su día se encontraba a toda marcha. Tres Emails enviados, cuatro llamadas contestadas, un par de mensajes con fechas importantes enviados a sus colegas y ni siquiera había llegado a su oficina.

Se le podía considerar un hombre multitareas y no habría ningún error en llamarlo así. Como evidencia de ello era que se encontraba caminando hacía su trabajo, con su celular en una mano y los reportes de su ultima semana en la otra. Mirada fija en estudiar el documento buscando un error que él sabía no existía, pero nada costaba dar una ultima revisión.

Todo estaba perfecto, los datos mostrados en la pantalla de su iPhone se reflejaban en los documentos, ningún error en las gráficas, ninguno en los porcentajes.

Una mirada a su Rolex y todo marchaba de forma ideal, tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a su trabajo puntual. Luego de este proyecto, estaba seguro que ese ascenso le pertenecía.

La vida no le podría estar yendo mejor, un buen trabajo, un ascenso asegurado, y hoy. Hoy era el gran día, y según sus cálculos, el reloj de dígitos rosados en su brazo llegaría a cero ya estando en su oficina. Un futuro de buen vivir y de tranquilidad garantizado.

―Disculpe señor.― Un niño, el cual se apreciaba nervioso, lo miraba con mirada de suplica.

 _¡Oh, fantástico! ¿qué querrá este niño?_

―Dime niño.― El pequeño solo apunto hacía arriba. En una rama del árbol se encontraba una pelota. No estaba tan alto, pero para el pequeño sí que lo estaba.

 _No tengo tiempo para esto._

A pesar de sus pensamientos, no pudo resistir la mirada entristecida del niño. Esto nadie lo sabía, pero el pobre había esperado casi una hora por alguien lo suficientemente alto para ayudarle.

Estiró su mano y hasta con la ayuda de un leve salto no pudo más que rozar con sus dedos la pelota.

―Lo siento niño, no te puedo ayudar.― Ya había hecho mucho más de lo que tenía en mente.

―¡No, espere! Levánteme y yo la alcanzo. Por favor.―

El plan resultó en un rotundo éxito, el niño le dio las gracias y regresó al interior de su casa, él por otro lado tendría que acelerar su caminar para llegar a tiempo.

Frente a él se encontraba la intersección donde se ubica el café el cual visitaba cada mañana por su usual pedido para llevar. Hoy será la excepción, no tenía el tiempo, lo bueno era que se encontraba a tan solo una cuadra para llegar a su oficina.

En su bolsillo su iPhone comenzó a vibrar y a emitir una melodía, una distinta a su tono de llamada. Esa melodía solo significaba una cosa.

Subió con prisa la manga de su traje y lo que se temía lo recibió, a su reloj le restaban sus últimos diez segundos.

 _¡Esto no se supone debía pasar así!_

Al cruzar la calle, solo restaban cinco segundos.

Cuatro. _Todos mis planes._

Tres. _Esto no es justo._

Dos. _¿Qué es ese ruido?_

Uno. _Fantástico, perros._

―¡Hey! Cuidado!― Cero.

* * *

Las ruedas de su skate resonaban en su avanzar sobre las losas de concreto de la acera, el frío aire de la mañana golpeándole la cara debido a su velocidad. Era temprano y no tenía idea de en qué día estaba, bien podría ser viernes o lunes que le daba igual, pero tenía la ligera impresión de que era lunes, las personas en su camino traían cara de cansancio y de querer estar en cualquier otro sitio en vez del lugar al cual se dirigían.

Era un frío lunes por la mañana y el único motivo por el cual que se encontraba fuera de su cama y lejos de las sabanas que lo acompañan siempre hasta casi medio día, fue esa odiosa alarma en su celular que lo despertó y le recordó que hoy era un día importante.

 _Al menos pudo ser en la noche o mínimo por la tarde, pero no verdad, tenía que ser temprano._

Las personas en la calle algo le gritaban a su paso, no tenía que escuchar para saberlo. Era lo usual. Cosas como vago, que la acera es para caminar no para ir sobre su skate, que busque algo de provecho para hacer y más cosas por el estilo. Sí lo de siempre, no se molestaría en quitarse los audífonos o bajar el volumen máximo de su iPod para escuchar lo mismo vez tras vez.

 _Ilusos, creen que porque se amargan la vida en una oficina eso es trabajar únicamente._

Luego de varios minutos de pasear por las calles era hora comer algo. Si mal no recordaba, en la siguiente esquina se ubica un café. Y la calle le quedaba de bajada, el ángulo no era muy notorio, pero cuando vas sobre una tabla con ruedas, cualquier cosa ayuda a tomar velocidad y eso él no lo desaprovecharía.

En medio de su carrera iba, ningún obstáculo a la vista, era momento ideal para monitorear el reloj de dígitos purpura sobre su brazo.

Esto no era nuevo para él, siempre perdía la noción del tiempo, al parecer paso más tiempo avanzando sin rubo de lo que imaginó ya que a su reloj solo le restaban segundos.

 _Bueno, ni modo._

Tres. El camino aún estaba despejado.

Dos. Ya no lo estaba.

Uno. _Well, shits happens._

―Hey! Cuidado!― Cero.

* * *

Tenía sueño, frío y hambre.

Eran las seis con treinta y dos de la mañana del lunes veinticinco de abril y se encontraba saliendo de su edificio, en su día libre, con los perros de sus vecinos. Los tenía que sacar a pasear todos los días durante dos meses, citas al veterinario e idas a la tienda de mascotas incluidas, según estipulaba el acuerdo de la apuesta que había perdido la noche anterior.

Nunca imaginó que el rubio gemelo aceptaría el reto se salir una noche a la calle con las ropas y peinado de su hermana.

Debía admitirlo, fue una noche de "chicas" divertida. Al menos para ella y la hermana del rubio.

No tenía idea de como se había hecho amiga de ese par de descerebrados, pero vaya que le alegraban la vida, aunque terminara en situaciones como la actual.

Los dos animales no eran fáciles de controlar, y caminar con ambos por la cuidad no lo hacía más fácil.

 _¿Por qué tenían que tener un Pastor alemán y un Siverian husky? ¿Por qué no Chow chows o Chihuahuas?_

Y para sumar hoy era el día. Hoy por fin esos dígitos rosa en su brazo llegarían a cero. Debía admitir que salir por la cuidad para un momento como este era un buen plan, no tenía nada especifico planeado para ser sincera, pero esto iba a resultar bien.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que dieran las siete puntual. La tienda para mascotas de la esquina debe de estar por abrir, pasaría por ahí.

Era un buen ambiente, con seguridad su reloj llegaría a cero ahí y conocería a una persona que se preocupa por sus mascotas, las personas así son buenas, creía.

Ya podía ver la tienda, en la entrada una chica batallaban con un gat...

 _¡Oh no!_

Miró su mano, ambas correas atadas con múltiples nudos a su muñeca para evitar que se soltasen de su agarre.

Miró al gato que se había zafado el agarre de la chica rubia.

Miró los perros que comenzaban a correr tras el felino.

Sintió la fuerza de los canes que prácticamente la arrastraban. Por suerte no pasaban autos en ese instante.

Y por ultimo miró su reloj.

Tres. El gato había logrado subir a un árbol.

Dos. Había cruzado la calle.

Uno. _Yo conozco ese café._

―¡Ay no! ¡Cuidado!― Cero.

* * *

Sé que van a llegar aquí algo confundidos, algunas cosas se aclararan en el siguiente cap.  
Sean libres de dejar un review o PM con preguntas o ánimos. Se agradecen mucho.  
Lo siento por los errores, no tuve chance a revisar con calma.

Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, aquí de nuevo con un cap que tenía listo desde septiembre creo, solo que aún no me terminaba de convencer.  
Pero creo que era por mi humor el año pasado.

En fin, ya saben, nada de Vocaloid es mio y no gano dinero con esto, aunque quisiera!

* * *

Les dolía absolutamente todo, estaban hechos un nudo de extremidades, ladridos se escuchaban en sus cercanías. Poco a poco cada quien fue consciente de lo que acababa de acontecer, una situación imposible que sin embargo aquí estaban, tirados en la calle los cuatro, después de colisionar unos contra otros.

¡Pero eso era lo de menos! Y tal parecía que habían caído en ese detalle al mismo tiempo, puesto que todos procedieron a observar sus respectivos relojes y luego pasar su mirada por las otras tres personas ahí presentes. Tal era su confusión, shock y sorpresa que ninguno notó a la rubia seguida de una chica de cabellos verdes que se acercaban corriendo en su dirección.

―¿Están bien?― La rubia se detuvo a cuestionar mientras su acompañante se encargaba de controlar a los perros, los cuales en medio del caos se habían quedado libres de sus correas. Al parecer el agarre de su cuidadora no fue lo suficientemente resistente.

Los cuatro involucrados parecieron salir de su shock y rápidamente comenzaron a dar respuestas afirmativas mientras todos se incorporaban sobre sus piernas.

―Yo tengo un problema de hecho.― La afirmación surgió del hombre que vestía atuendos de oficina. ―Primeramente, mi nombre es Gakupo.― Continuó mientras sacudía sus ropas de la suciedad de la calle. ―Y no únicamente el tiempo para llegar a mi trabajo se ha agotado, si no también...― y sin terminar su frase elevo su brazo dejando ver los dígitos en cero sobre su piel.

―¡Wow!― Y una sonrisa se comenzó a formar en los labios de la rubia. ―Vaya forma de conocer a tu alma gemela, se puede decir que de alto impac―

―¡LUKA!― El grito de la otra chica que la acompañaba se dejó escuchar. Mientras la rubia platicaba con Gakupo, la responsable de los canes y el chico del Skate se habían retirado para ayudar a controlar a los animales.

―¿Qué?― Fue la respuesta de la mujer de rosa cabellera que aún se encontraba en el punto del accidente.

―Gumi, ya sabes que no va a bajar de ahí, no importa cuanto grites, habrá que subir al árbol. Iré por una escalera a la tienda.― La rubia respondió. Dejando perpleja a la de cabellos rosa. De hecho, ¿cómo es que esta chica, Gumi, sabía su nombre y para qué una escalera?

 _¿¡Qué rayos está pasando aquí!? Ya muchas emociones he tenido hoy para mi gusto._

―¡Alto todos! ¿Qué pasa aquí?― Por fin expresó su vos desde que todo había pasado.

Solo el hombre de cabellos purpura, Gakupo si mal no recordaba, prestó atención a su interrogante. El resto continuó en los suyo, Gumi mirando hacia arriba, un chico de cabello rosado, casi idéntico al suyo, controlando a un perro mientras que una chica de cabellos acua batallaba con el otro canino y la rubia camino a traer la escalera.

―¡Lukaaaa!― De nuevo.

―¿QUÉ?― En esta ocasión su vos no llego a oídos sordos.

―¿Eh, disculpa?

―¿Por qué llamas mi nombre?― Ya sentía el dolor apoderarse de su cabeza.

―Yo no estoy llamando tu nombre, estoy llamando a mi gato que está arriba del árbol.― Parpadeo un par de veces. Un gato. Un gato se llamaba igual que ella.

 _Una aspirina por favor._

Tal parecía que con la urgencia de controlar la situación o por la misma confusión que ocupaba sus mentes, de nuevo habían olvidado la apremiante realidad. Bueno casi todos.

―Bien, todo muy bien, pero yo acabo de decir que mi reloj acaba de llegar a cero, ¿acaso nadie aquí sabe lo qué eso significa?― Y con eso el asunto había llegado a sus mentes de nueva cuenta.

Los tres restantes levantaron sus brazos dejando ver que todos los relojes estaban en ceros también.

Mientras en asombro e incredulidad se apoderaban de los cuatro, la chica que había ido por la escalera regresaba.

―¡Lily, Lily, ven rápido, esto es asombroso!―

―¿Qué pasa?

―¡Los cuatros llegaron a cero al mismo tiempo!― La emoción en la vos de Gumi era palpable.

―¡No!

―¡Sí!

Por otro lado las miradas de los accidentados se cruzaban entre sí, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Y no era para menos, algo así no tenía un manual de acción. ¿Qué debían hacer? ¿Quién era el par de quién?

―Bien, sugiero que primero debemos presentarnos. ¿No creen?― El primero en hablar fue el chico con la Skate bajo el brazo, el cual al ver que nadie tomaba la iniciativa... ―Bueno, Yo soy Yuma.―

―Mi nombre es Miku, lo lamento por lo de los perros, es el primer día que... ayudo a pasearlos y aun no los puedo controlar bien.― Por poco y decía que había perdido una apuesta, ya suficiente mala primera impresión había causado.

―Descuida Miku, cosas así pasan, yo me llamo Gato... digo Luka, Luka es mi nombre.― _Esto es demasiado para mí._

De fondo se escuchó como alguien contenía las ganas de reír abiertamente, seguido de una queja de dolor. ―Gumi, eso me dolió, así me pagas después de arriesgar mi vida rescatando a Luka.― De nuevo ese sonido de contener la risa.

 _Es oficial, esa rubia, Lily no la soporto._ A algo, mejor dicho, alguien tenía que dirigirse ese dolor en el orgullo que le causaba saber que compartía su nombre con un felino.

―Soy Gakupo, un placer.

Y con eso el silencio de nuevo.

―¿Puedo sugerir algo?― Se acercó Gumi ya con su felino en manos, después de todo los perros ya estaban controlados.

Para Miku esas palabras eran la salvación. ―¡Claro, cualquier ayuda es bienvenida!―

―Deberían acordar salir juntos y así ver con quién se sienten más cómodos.―

Esa era de hecho una estupenda idea, la cual ninguno comprendió del todo. Una lastima.

Y así entre mal entender la idea, fue que dos citas fueron acordadas.

Las dos personas más serias y mayores por un lado.

Y las dos mas atrevidas y jóvenes por el otro.

Pero por hoy cada quién retomaría su rutina regresaría a casa, mañana era un mejor día para comenzar desde cero.

Y en ese plan de retomar rutina también se incluían a Lily y Gumi y el felino Luka.

* * *

Como ven, este cap resultó ser puro humor loco, y claro conocer a nuestros misteriosos personajes!  
Pd: Mi gato se llama Luka, pero que la Megurine no se entere! je je!  
Como siempre los Reviews me dan ánimos para desempolvar mi compu y trabajar.  
Aunque no lo crean, no soy muy amante de encender mi laptop me da pereza encenderla pero cuando lo hago me gasto el día en ella.  
Sé que la ortografía es importante, pero que pereza da ponerse a revisar palabra por palabra, ahí ustedes disculpen los errores.

En fin hasta el próximo y ultimo cap!


End file.
